Transcendent Demon Physiology
The ability to become a demon of godly power. Variation of Transcendent Physiology. Advanced variation of Demon Physiology. Demonic version of Demiurge Physiology. Opposite to Transcendent Angel Physiology. Also Called *Daemonium Deus/Nomine Physiology *Demon/Demonic Entity/God/King/Lord Physiology *Devil-God Physiology *Grand Master/Ruler of Hell *God-Devil Physiology *Primordial Demon Physiology *The Prime Evil (Diablo) *The Ultimate Demon/Devil Capabilities Users of this ability are able to become a demonic creature of unimaginable power. They also have powers that are beyond the comprehension of that of lesser demonic beings and are able to rule over an entire pantheon as their god out of both power and fear. Applications *Absolute Condition: Gain unstoppable physical and mental powers. **Absolute Defense: Defend against virtually anything. **Absolute Immortality: Possess the everlasting life of a god. **Absolute Intelligence: Have godly intelligence. **Absolute Strength: Possess the infinite strength of a god. *Apocalyptic Force Manipulation: Conjure and Manipulate Armageddonic catastrophes. *Chaos Magic: Control all forms of chaotic magic. **Chaos Manipulation: Cause and control chaos. **Sin Empowerment: Users are augmented by all forms of wickedness. *Chaotic Form: Often times, transcendent demons are mostly in a body that hides their true form in order to keep their true power hidden. *Corruption Manipulation: Cause and control corruption. *Dark Arts: Wield all forms of powerful dark magic. **Dark Element Manipulation: Control dark and powerful elemental forces. **Dark Energy Manipulation: Manipulate an unlimited reservoir of dark energy. **Dark Matter Manipulation: Control universal dark matter. **Darkness Manipulation: Command all the forces of darkness. **Negative Forces Manipulation: Control the full power of negative forces. **Reality Warping: Become capable of warping the fabric of reality in any way the user sees fit. **Singularity: Become a demon with no equal. *Darkside View: Users able to look inside the souls of another creature and are able to create or turn them into their own dark side. *Demon Creation: Create countless hordes of demons. *Demonic Force Manipulation: Able to control vast, incredible demonic powers. **Demonic Element Manipulation: Control the demonic elements. **Demonic Empowerment: Gain strength and power of demonic forces. **Demonic Energy Manipulation: Manipulate demonic energies. *** Demonic Aura: Become surrounded by a powerful demonic energy. **Demonic Magic: Control hellish mystical abilities. **Demonic Weaponry: Create powerful demonic weapons that are specifically suited for the user. **Divine Slayer: User is powerful enough to slay even the greatest of gods. **Primordial Darkness Manipulation: User may learn to harness the ancient darkness. **Vice Inducement: Infect lesser beings with the power of pure sin. *Hell Lordship: Users are able to take their place as ruler of hellish and demonic realms. **Dark Lord: Possess the powers of a dark lord. *Higher Consciousness: Users are able to enter a state of awareness uncommon to lesser demons. *Metaphysics Manipulation: Transcendent demons have access to supernatural abilities and powers that are able to affect the world on a universal scale. **Destruction: Destroy virtually anything. **Hypercompetence: Be masterfully skilled at everything. **Nether Manipulation: Command the power of Nether. **Psionics: Posses numerous psychic powers. *Nigh Omnipotence: Have overwhelming, near-infinite godly power. **Nigh Omniscience: Have almost infinite knowledge and acute awareness of all events across the cosmos. *Omnifarious: Take on absolutely any form at any time. **Human Disguise: Take on a human guise to blend in with human society. *Omnimalevolence: Be absolutely evil. *Prime Being: The first and most powerful of its kind. *Regenerative Healing Factor: Regenerate from almost any form of injury. *Size Manipulation: Can grow or shrink to immeasurable sizes. *Teleportation: Can move to any location in the blink of an eye. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Manipulate transcendent energy forces. Variations *Transcendent Demonic Mage Physiology *Transcendent Demonic-Undead Physiology Associations *Anti-God *Archdemon Physiology *Ascended Transcendent Demon Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Devil Soul *Satanic Incarnation *Transcendent Nephalem Physiology *Transcendent Physiology Trivia * Contrary to the description of this page, not all transcendent demons are evil. However, those that are benevolent are rare to come by. Limitations *Can rise and become an ascended transcendent demon. *May be grounded to their own realm by ancient means. *May be susceptible to ascending from disgrace from powerful enough purificating sources. *May be vulnerable to powerful holy artifacts, divine powers, etc. * May be vulnerable to the effects of Demonic Power Absorption, Divine Power Absorption, Divine Power Negation, Divine Energy Absorption, Divinity Nullification or Transcendent Negation. * May be slain by users of Transcendent Weaponry, Demonic Slayer, Divine Slayer or Omnislayer. *The user's power can be sealed, separated, or diminished by special means. *Users of this ability may be challenged by those of equal or greater power. Known Users Comics/Cartoons Video Games Gallery Ert.png|Once weak demons who were barely stronger than vampires, the Senior Partners (Angel) have ascended to become powerful interdimensional beings who control Earth and beyond from behind the scenes. Kandar the Destroyer.jpg|Kandar the Destroyer (Ash vs. Evil Dead) is a monstrous demon summoned by the Dark Ones to destroy the world. It possesses immense size and strength, and any attempts to combat it using conventional weapons only strengthen it. Idea of Evil1.jpg|The Idea of Evil (Berserk) is the Dark God born from mans subconscious desire for reason for humanity's suffering, it has total control over destiny and casualties over everyone, thos makes it the most powerful and malevolent being in the Berserk Universe. Old_ones_in_primordium_age.jpg|The Old Ones (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) are ancient primordial demons who ruled Earth during primordial times, vastly more powerful than most modern demon species and able to find ways to resurrect even if their bodies had died. DI Lucifer True Form.png|Cast by God into the ninth circle after his rebellion, Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) is the ruler of Hell that resides in Treachery. His powers that have not only allows him to rule Hell, but also manipulate the souls within it and bestow power to lesser beings. Samael Darksiders.jpg|Samael (Darksiders series) is a powerful Demon Lord who's power is said to rival the Dark Prince, Lucifer. He is terrifying combatant strong enough to battle the most powerful of the Four Horsemen, Death, to a standstill. Demitri_Belial_Darkstalkers.png|Belial (Darkstalkers) was once the ruler of the demon realm, and the only known S+ Class demon. Trigon the terrible .jpg|Described as a demon of pure evil, Trigon (DC) possesses power beyond that of mortals, can reshape the entire Earth, drain the souls of worlds, and create an entire army of demons. Mundus.jpg|As the Prince of Darkness and Devil Emperor, Mundus (Devil May Cry series) is capable of creating and controlling his own personal army of demons. His abilities of barrier and pocket dimension creation, lightning and meteor summoning, and energy and light projection also make him a terrifying opponent. TheLDKSparda.png|The Dark Knight Sparda (Devil May Cry series) was the most powerful demonic swordsman in the Underworld. While the extent of his power his unknown, his triumph over the Dark Emperor, Mundus and his armies imply that he possessed power on a god-like scale. Chernabog.jpg|Chernabog (Disney’s Fantasia) is an all powerful demon who is regarded as the representation of pure evil and possesses incredible demonic power. Janemba Dimension Sword.png|Janemba (Dragon Ball series) is an incredibly powerful demon. His reality warping abilities are capable of shaping the entire universe and Other World in his image. Alongside that, his combat skills and evil energy are enough to surpass and completely overwhelm Goku in his Super Saiyan 3 form. Demigra_full.png|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) is a self-proclaimed Demon God with powerful dark magic that can corrupt anyone into Villainous Mode. Alongside that, he is powerful enough to hold his own against Beerus, the God of Destruction. Asmodeus 2.jpg|During the chaotic events leading to D&D 4th edition, Asmodeus became a full fledged demonic deity, and is now the God Emperor of Demonkind. nameless one.jpg|The Nameless One (Dungeons and Dragons: The Animated Series) is Vengers boss and the ultimate evil, his evil is so powerful that his mere presence in the realms drained the nigh-omnipotent Dungeon Master of all his power and almost all his life-force. He is also the ruler of countless other universes outside of the realms. S2e18 Bill supreme.png|Bill Cipher (Gravity Falls) is a dream demon that formally resided in the Nightmare Realm. While at first only able to make contact with the physical realm through the Mindscape, Bill possessed incredible powers that allowed him to warp reality in his own vision. However, after obtaining the rift and gaining a physical form, he became free to use his power to drastically effect the reality of the physical plane of existence, with his power growing as long the rift was open. File:Sirzechs_Lucifer.jpg|Sirzechs Lucifer (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful Devil the Gremory Clan has ever produced, his true power completely surpassed even the Original Lucifer. Ajuka Beelzebub.png|Ajuka (Highschool DxD) is the most powerful Devil the Astaroth Clan has ever produced, his power is on pair with his fellow Super Devil Sirzechs. Image Comics.jpg|Satan (Image Comics) is the ultimate ruler of Hell in the Spawn Universe Angel Spawn.jpg|Spawn (Image Comics) was transformed into an ascended demon on par with God and Satan by the Mother of Existence, making him powerful enough to both recreate the destroyed Earth and close it off from Heaven and Hell. Surtur.png|Surtur (Marvel Comics) is a malevolent being native to the extra-dimensional plane of Muspelheim said to have the power of a thousand blazing suns. Mikaboshi.png|Amatsu Mikaboshi (Marvel Comics) is a demonic entity with power great enough to challenge that of cosmic beings. Demon_King.png|As the ruler of the Demon Clan, The Demon King (Nanatsu no Taizai) wields unrivaled power that even a fraction made demons such as the Ten Commandments, some of his strongest soldiers. Even his oldest son, his successor and the original leader of the Ten Commandments could not rival him. Vazdah.jpg|Vazdah (Ninja Gaiden 2) is a powerful Archfiend ruler of Fiends that possesses omnipotent and omniscient powers that can be felt on a universal scale. MK_Zetta.png|Zetta (Nippon Ichiverse) is the most powerful overlord in the universe. Four Demon Gods.jpeg|Four of the Five Demon Gods, Uta, Ashura, Megido and Jiero (Rave Master) rulers of Makai. Doryu.jpeg|Doryu (Rave Master) is the fifth Demon God of Makai. Aku.png|Aku (Samurai Jack) is often described as evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. He possesses powers that are uncommon to various creatures of the world such as the ability to shape-shift into numerous forms, create objects out of thin air, project lasers, raise the dead, tear through time, and is invulnerable to mortal weaponry. Fleming Shadows of the Damned.jpg|Fleming (Shadows of the Damned), Ruler of the City of the Damned and all who dwell in it. George Reed.jpg|George Reed (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Elliot Thomas.jpg|Elliot Thomas (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Justine Shadows of the Damned.jpg|Justine Divangelo (Shadows of the Damned), as one of Fleming's lieutenants, is entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Sisters Grim Shadows of the Damned.jpg|The Sisters Grim (Shadows of the Damned), as Fleming's lieutenants, are entitled to power and authority within the City of the Damned. Nightmare Medic.png|Nightmare Medic (TF2 Freak) can shift reality into the Nightmare or Inferno State, to enhance his power. Demise.png|Demise (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) is a demonic ruler that sought the power of the Triforce. He is described as "the source of all monsters", and is stated to "have conquered time itself". Fanoxean Wiki.jpg|Fanoxean's (The Young Guardians) demonic power is great enough to destroy entire dimensions, which is a feat that earned him the title, "The Great Darkness". Tengu Shredder.png|The Tengu Shredder (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003) is one of the most powerful figures in the universe. He possess abilities beyond mortal comprehension and can recreate an entire world to his liking. TMNT Kavaxas.png|Kavaxas (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012 TV series), the lord of the demodragons that reside within the Netherworld. As a being not of the physical reality, Kavaxas possesses abilities that surpass that of mortals. He is able to breathe and project green flames that are able to destroy all around him, fire energy beams from his fingertips, is immune to earthly weapons and mental powers and is able to bring the dead back to life Belphegor_H.png|Belphegor (Valkyrie Crusade) is the demon lord of sloth, and is able to see and change everything without any limit. Rushu2.jpg|Rushu (Wakfu) is the king of all Shushu and is powerful enough to be comparable to that of God and makes him impossible to kill. The Three Kings.jpg|The Three Kings (Yu Yu Hakusho) are three upper S-Class demons of equal footing. Their immense power has earned them the fears of Spirit World and allowed them to divide and rule Demon World. Ogudomon.jpg|Ogudomon (Digimon) is a Super Demon Lord that embodies all of the world's sins and because of this, it can also atone for any sin. Mad Chaos God Vampirella.jpg|Mad God Chaos (Vampirella) is a demon of unparalleled power, the ruler of Hell, and the most dangerous enemy of Vampirella. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Enhancements Category:Physiology Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Demonic Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Apocalyptic Powers Category:Transcendent Powers Category:Transcendent Physiologies Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Mimicry Category:Evil power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries